Tales of Demons & Gods
by P.J. Lowry
Summary: This is a revision of the original translation of this amazing Manga, with minor variations. The story of Nie Li and his chance to relive his childhood after experiencing his own death...
1. Chapter 1

Every man dies.

Those were the wise words that were once told to him by one of his elders when he was younger. It was a lesson that he had to learn countless times throughout the trying years beyond the walls of Glory City. The pain, the anguish and the non-stop hunts to survive subtly taught him that every day of his long life. Yet it was until he was fighting the Sage Emperor and was surrounded by the emperor's six powerful deity beasts that the lesson finally sunk into Nie Li's thick skull.

Despite all the training he had done, the power he had accumulated, none of it was enough to defeat a single deity beast, let alone six. The stand Nie Li was taking with the Emperor was indeed his last. He didn't even remember the killing blow, whether it was one of the beasts or the emperor that delivered it, but it all went dark. Like someone had blown out a candle just as the sun was going down and things had gone deafly silent as well. No more hounds growling, no claps of thunder in the background. No sounds of ground cracking and shaking beneath his feet. There was also no more pain, and that in itself was a relief. Nie Li wanted to look around but he could see nothing, it was like he was trapped within a bad dream and was unable to wake up. He wanted to scream, call out her name to see if she was there waiting for him in the afterlife. Yet he couldn't squeak out a single word, as his mouth felt as paralyzed as his body. It was at this moment when something dawned on Nie Li, the lack of sound also mean he wasn't breathing. His lungs were making no sound and wind was not entering or leaving his mouth. Was he really dead? Was this really the end? Nie Li struggled to do or say anything but it was helpless, until he saw a light. A small pin hole in the darkness that slowly grew bigger and bigger as it looked like it was approaching him. It wasn't until the light was consuming everything that Nie Li was able to make a sound. He opened his mouth and called out her name, the only name that mattered to him. There was no response and then everything was bright.

And then his eyes opened.

Nie Li was no longer surrounded by darkness, but was sitting in a room he hasn't seen in quite some time. He was no longer standing, but was instead sitting down on a chair, with a table before him. The first thing Nie Li did was inhale loudly, as if he had been underwater for several minutes, the air filling his lungs as they were desperate to fill up with oxygen. His eyes were bulging as he exhaled just as loudly and then immediately inhaled again, trying to compose himself.

"Where the hell am I?" He softly whispered to himself.

It was at this point that Nie Li had looked at his hands, to realize that they were smaller than the last time he saw them. What surprised him even more was the scar on his right forearm that was now gone. Both of these details told him something significant: his mind had traveled back to an earlier time. He was younger than the day he had passed away, a lot younger because he was in a school. It had taken him a few moments to recognize his surroundings but soon it all came back to him. Nie Li was beginning to remember where he was and even what day it was. His current location was a classroom in the Holy Orchid Institute. This also meant that he was home, back in Glory City for the first time since... since that very dark and dreadful day. The day he started to run. And it was at this point where Nie Li started to run again.

Nie Li calmly got up from his table in the classroom and walked out, strolling down the hallway towards the main doors leading outside. s he burst through the door, the view waiting outside for him had taken what was left of his breath away. The majestic view of his former home, one he hadn't seen since it was attacked and destroyed by the Demon Beast. He could remember the day like it was the day before, but here he was standing before the city in all its splendor. The beast hasn't come yet, and the city was just as beautiful as the young man had remembered it all those years ago.

It was spring time in Glory City, but the snow was still melting. Nie Li walked up to a puddle that was before the steps that lead into the Institute and dropped to his knees. He looked down at the water, and in its reflection looking back up at him was a young boy; a boy Nie Li hasn't' seen in a very long time. He couldn't explain what had happened, but he was young teenager again, and all the memories he had accumulated leading up to his death were still retained. The boy looking up at him had no scars, no lines in his face that were earned through battles and loss. Nie Li too another deep breath and smiled down at the young boy looking back at him.

"Excuse me, young man." A voice called out, "What are you doing out here?"

Nie Li looked behind him and standing there was one of his elders, wondering what he was doing on his knees in front of a puddle.

"Taking a moment," Nie Li replied, "To be thankful."

"I see," the old man replied, "Thankful of what may I ask?"

"To be alive," Nie Li said, getting back to his feet, "Thankful to be here with the ones that I love like my friends and family."

"Such wisdom," the old man said, grinning back at Nie Li, "It's so nice to hear it on just the first day of classes. It's enough to make someone my age hopeful for the future of our people and our city."

"I understand," Nie Li said, as he made a respectful bow to his elder. "I will return to class and make you proud."

"You spirit and your enthusiasm for life has already done that," The elder replied, "But I suggest you hurry back inside."

"Yes, Sir." Nie Li said as he scrambled back through the main doors and into the building.

When he returned to the classroom, the instructor has already arrived and was speaking to the class. She didn't even stop speaking as Nie Li walked by and retook his seat and sat there looking around the room at the other children that were occupying the now full classroom. Some of the kids he easily recognized, but it was going to take some time for him to remember everything. It had been many, many years since this date, and if Nie Li was remembering it correctly, the presence of his instructor told him that this was his very first day at the institute. It was interesting that this was the exact day he would come back to after his crushing defeat and death at the hands of the emperor and his deity beasts. The exact point where all his training started, so that Nie Li could start all over again, prepare for the horrors that were to come.

When Nie Li looked up at the stage, standing there was Shen Xiu, speaking endlessly to the point that she neither noticed nor cared when he happened to walk late into her classroom. That wasn't entirely shocking to Nie Li because she considered people in his ranking beneath her. His final marks were not even worth the paper they were written on as far as the self-centered bitch was concerned. He could skip class completely and she wouldn't even bother to ask where he was. Shen was a three star silver ranked Demon Spiritualist, but that power was only overmatched by here extreme arrogance. It was because of her attitude that Nie Li was unwilling to learn from her the first time he had taken this class. He had actually resisted his studies for some time before caring enough to make an effort.

Nie Li looked away from the ignorant instructor to look at his hands again. They were so soft, so small and never scarred by the many battles that were to come. It was like he had stepped into some fountain of youth and had all the scars and wounds front the past just melt away from his now perfect healthy body. He was truly reborn. The last thing he had remembered was being surrounded by the deity beasts and dying in battle. If he had to ponder a guess from what he knew from all his studies, Nie Li came to the conclusion that his soul had traveled back to this distant time. Instead of thinking about deity beasts and death, Nie Li preferred to look around the room and look at all the faces he hadn't seen in such a long time and he found a few. He first recognized the faces of Lu Piao and Du Ze, brothers that shared life and death with him in his former life. It was strange to see them both again not only alive but looking very immature in appearance. He was about to wave to Du Ze when something caught his eye as a beautiful face came into his field of vision. Only just a few meters away from him was the exquisite face of Ye Ziyun. Although her she was young as he was now, Ye Ziyun looked elegant and beautiful as the last day he saw her, with purple coloured hair running down her back to her waist. He longed to be around here again, to hear her laugh and to see those dimples whenever she smiled. Despite how young she looked, Nie Li was aware of how majestic, how enchanting she would look when she grew up. In the life he had just left, Nie Li had a deep affection for her since he had been a teen, since the exact age he had just returned to.

Part of him wanted to run over and hug her, hold her in his arms again for the first time in decades. Yet there was another part of Nie Li that knew how creepy that would look to not only his instructor and classmates, but to her as well. She is unaware of their history or their future in this case, and it was not her fault. He had to keep his feelings inside for the time being. For the time being, Nie Li had to take comfort in knowing that she was still alive, and he could spend many days and hours in class looking at her and remembering the life they had together. Just the thought of being around her again brought a faint smile to Nie Li's face.

"Nie Li," a voice whispered to him, "What are you smiling at?"

Nie Li turned to face Lu Piao, who had finally started to learn that Nie Li has started to act very strangely that day. At this particular moment in time, the two boys had only known one another for three days since school had started, so the smiles and giggles coming from Nie Lie looked like madness to the boy sitting beside him in class.

"It's nothing to be concerned about," Nie Li replied, "I'm just happy. Happy to be here and to see you again, good brother!"

Without any warning, Nie Li reached out and hugged Lu Piao, which took the young man completely by surprise.

"Good brother?" Lu Piao repeated, someone frustrated, "Whose brother are you talking about? Have you gone mad? Stop touching me!"

Nie Li finally let his friend go, aware that he couldn't tell young Lu Piao about the man he would become, how close friends they would be as well. Hugs like that would be the norm for them both after years of adventures and battles. Nie Li was aware that to share any of that information would make him look more mad than he was already being presumed. All he could do was smile at Lu Piao and retain his secret.

Lu Piao, unaware of the circumstances could only mutter one word. "Weirdo."

Nie Li couldn't help but laugh, as it was a comment Piao would often say to many people, him especially in the many years to come. It was almost his catchphrase.

"Pay attention," Lu Piao finally said to him, gesturing to the instructor show as still babbling on. "Or you're land us all in detention!"


	2. Chapter 2

Lu Piao had every reason to be afraid of the instructor that was in their classroom, for she was a piece of work and then some. She stood tall before the class, wearing an outfit that didn't leave many curves to her student's imagination. She didn't care anyway, because any had that tired to touch her would be broken before they came within two feet of her, and they all knew it. With long flowing red hair, a tight purple dress, knee high black boots, and a yellow fur sash at the very top, their instructor looked as majestic as many of the students thought she would be.

"I heard she's from a sacred family," one of the students whispered to another beside him, "and that she's also a silver ranked demon spirit."

"One of the three sacred families?" the other student asked, "Wow."

"Enough talk!" the instructor finally called out. "Silence!"

The mumbling that were going on soon faded off as she finally had the class' undivided attention. She strolled to the front of the stage and looked at the class sternly as if they were all in trouble just to make them a little nervous. She was clearly the kind of person who preferred to use fear to get her points across.

"A demon spiritist and fighter have five levels," She started to inform the class, "Those are the bronze, silver, gold, black gold, and Legend ranks. As opposed to a fighter that uses their own strength, a demon spiritist can integrate their demon spirit into the soul realm, and can merge with them during battle. This allows the spiritist to gain far more power than any fighter could."

There was some mumbling from the class again.

"Just like me," she then informed them, raising her hands up and preparing to do something. "My demon spirit is a scarlet flaming fox."

Without warning, the instructor's entire body was engulfed in flames. At first many of the students were petrified from what they thought they were observing, which was the sight of their teacher being set on fire. She was not in any pain however as she slowly transformed into a large fox that was still on fire. The animal she changed into was majestic and a sight to see. The students changed from scared to being fascinated at the sight of their teacher's power. They all watched in amazement as she then transformed back to her human form and was seemingly unharmed by the flames that had surrounded her. Once the flame was put out and gone, she continued to lecture the students.

"After merging with my demon spirit, I can control its strength and gain fire abilities that I did not possess before." She said, showing her arms to reveal they were unharmed. "The Scarlet Flaming Fox is a beast that belongs to the gold ranks. This also means that the highest level I can reach is gold rank demon spiritist. When I move up to a higher ranking, I am able to replace my fox with a more power demon spirit."

As she looked out at the class, most of the students were captivated by her lecture thus far, all except one. Not only wasn't he surprised or amazed by her demon spirit, he almost looked to be bored with the class in general and was distracted by something. She disregarded the kid and proceeded to address the rest of the class.

"Over the next two years, you are going to be my students!" she called out, "Even though the school likes to promote a sense of equality, I am however more inclined to inform you of a harsher truth that resides outside this institution. Equality does not exist! After you are all grown up, you will agree with my words or continue to live the fairy tale you were raised on by your parents and previous instructors!"

Many students shifted in their seats, uneasy to hear the truth that was being dropped onto them. Nie Li was not one of them, as he didn't believe a single word that came out of that woman's mouth. He had heard this sermon before and after the long he had lived, he was fully aware of how full of it she really was.

"Glory City is the only urban area that managed to endure the age of darkness," the instructor continued, "That makes us the final hope for humanity. There are two types of powerful existence in Glory City; the fighter and the demon spiritist. For every several thousand fighters, there are only a small handful of demon spiritists. Everyone knows that the live of a demon spiritist is a noble existence, for we are the guardians of the city! As of now there are over a thousand demon spiritists in the city, and that can keep us safe from whatever lies outside our walls. Both fighters and demon spiritists are differentiated into bronze, silver, gold, black gold and legend rankings. The higher their strength, the more powerful they can become. If a gold rank demon spiritist appears in to be in your family, only then can your family rise to the higher levels of the aristocracy. If a black gold rank appears, the family can become noble. If they want to become a major family, your family must have three black gold and one legend rank amongst their numbers."

The tall, lanky instructor paused for a moment to let that all sink in. She was basically telling most of the class their odds of rising much to any noble ranking was pretty much non-existent. It was a shock that was hitting some students pretty hard.

"Among the thirty-six of you," she then resumed, "There are some commoner families, although you are all starting in the same class, your status test will not be the same! I hope that everyone has a certain awareness concerning this. A commoner will always be a commoner, waiting for something that is impossible to happen. They will never become nobility. So if there is anyone where with dreams or any aspirations of rising up like a phoenix to join the elite, leave them here today. There are strict levels that many of you will never exceed!"

Nie Li looked to the student beside him, and could tell that his friend as frustrated and angered by what he had just been told. Nie Li also knew through experience in his future life that any ranking was possible without the support of the family and that great talent was what allowed someone to rise in rank. His friend would one day become a gold rank demon spiritist based on his own strength, a complete contradiction of what the instructor was telling then. He also remembered how brave and honorable Lu Piao was during the fall of Glory City. While many people turned and fled the city to save their own hides, he stood tall during the destruction and fought till his dying breath. It was actually the commoners of Glory City who fought valiantly, the true heroes who stood their grounds allowing the ones they loved to escape. In his previous life, the first one to actually flee the city was the sacred family. It was the very same family that his instructor happened to be a part of; a family of cowards. There was only one thing you do with a coward, Nie Li thought to himself, you challenge them and watch as they cower away in fear.

"Teacher Chen Xiu!" Nie Li called out as he stood up and raised his hand. "I have a question for you!"

Their instructor, Chen Xiu, stopped her lecture and looked over at Nie Li, the same student who wasn't impressed nor scared when she transformed into the Scarlet Fox earlier in the lesson. Now he was interrupting her class, which gave the instructor the feeling that she wasn't going to like this brat. Not one bit.

"Alright," she said, turning to face him. "What is the question?"

"Teacher," Nie Li started, "You mentioned that Glory City was the only city to survive the age of Darkness."

"That is correct," Chen Xiu confirmed, "I did say that."

"You also said that we're the only living humans." Nie Li continued.

"Yes, we are." Chen Xiu again confirmed. "These are not questions. What did you want to know?"

Nie Li smiled, "Do you have any evidence to support that?"

The instructor's face was one of shock. "Excuse me? Evidence?"

"Yes," Nie Li replied, "Have you or anyone else for that matter gone out or beyond the St. Ancestral Mountains to visit the endless desert for themselves? Have they wandered out to the toxic forest, blood moon marsh, spirit gulf heavenly luster mountain or even the northern snow?"

"No," Chen Xiu replied, "I've always been in Glory City since I was born. I have not gone to any of those places!"

"Ha!" Nie Li called out, "Since you have never visited those places, how can you be so sure that we are the only surviving humans?"

The class was quiet right at that moment. Nie Li was still standing, openly defying his professor in front of everyone. She had to be quick and think of something before she lost the respect of some of her students.

"Tell me student," She started, "What evidence do you have to prove that we are not the only surviving humans?"

"Ha!" Nie Li said again, laughing at his teacher. "A wise man once told me that the absence of evidence is not evidence of absence. You are like frog that is living in a well. Just because he can only see a certain part of the sky through his hole in above doesn't mean that he can see everything outside the well."

All the students in the class laughed as his statement, something that angered the teacher even more. Her face was starting to turn read but she didn't have a chance to speak before Nie Li started up again.

"Teacher," Nie Li started, "I have another question."

"Fine," Chen Xiu said, eager to move on from the frog comparison. "What question do you have this time?"

"You stated earlier that a commoner will always remain a commoner," Nie Li started, "but wasn't Lord Ye Mo a commoner when he was younger? Are you unaware of this contradiction, teacher?"


	3. Chapter 3

Upon mentioning the name of Lord Ye Mo, most the children in the classroom who came from common families all lit up with smiles. They had forgotten that the wise and irreproachable elder was beyond even their teacher's criticism. She stood there like a statue, thinking of how to respond to the question that was just lobbed at her like a mystical fireball. Nie Li has definitely tossed her a contradiction that couldn't be repelled which means Chen Xiu could either deny the elder which would no doubt get to the ears of the rest of faculty and eventually to Lord Ye Mo himself, or try to gingerly back away from the previous comment she made in her attempt to save face. That was if the little brat tossing the question would give her any room to back away, something she seriously doubted.

"You," She started, staring at the red haired boy who was grinning at her. "In the many centuries this city has existed, Lord Ye Mo is the only man that managed to climb the peak..."

"But teacher," Nie Li said, interrupting her. "Didn't you state just moments ago that it was impossible? If one person can do it, no matter who that man is, then your previous statement is false. Lord Ye Mo is a very good example that regardless of a person's origin, everyone is capable of limitless potential. That nothing is impossible as you claim it to be as long as someone is willing to climb."

"You have a smart mouth," the teacher countered, "Do you think that putting things off could change the harsh reality that awaits most of you? You only looked at Lord Ye Mo's glorious moment, but didn't look at how many people failed at even becoming a basic fighter. What is your name, little man?"

"I am Nie Li," he replied, unfazed by her attention.

"Nei Li," Chen Xui said as she pulled a parchment off the table behind her. "Let us look her and see what kind of talents you possess."

She stood there for a moment, examining the parchment, and then looking back at the young man with a wicked smile on her face.

"Ha!" she called out at him, mocking him. "With your talent, you can barely be able reach bronze rank fighter during your lifetime. You're even inferior compared to some of the commoners in this class. It's no wonder you speak in this way to me... you're just trying to hide away from what I assume is a very low self-esteem. It also appears that becoming a demon spiritist is simply not in the cards for you, Nie Li. That is simply impossible."

Nie Li smiled. "There's that word again. I'd be careful about using it too much, teacher. It might get you into trouble."

"You are not one to speak to me of trouble!" she roared at him, "Even in your own family, your talent is so low you wouldn't get much attention at home! Yet you acted so rampant, so rude to your elders! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Nei Li remained standing and defiant of his teacher, unchanged in his mood. He looked back at her, with the same fire and passion he had when they started peaking with one another, unharmed by the barbs she lobbied his way. Her jab as his power, or lack thereof at the moment, has no effect on the young man's ego as he was ready to lobby his counterattack.

"Teacher Chen Xui," Nei Li started, "You feel that the soul realm could decide a person's fate? With that despicable character of yours, all you choose to do with your time is defend the gifted and mock the mediocre! You try to stand here and talk about honor, discipline and even principles, while all this time you yourself at trying to mask your own despicable character; your own lack of honor and principles."

"Silence!" Chen Xui called out, her face red with rage. "Who do you think you are to actually dare to discredit your teacher in such a manner?"

"To be honest," Nie Li replied, "I feel ashamed having you for my teacher."

There were hushes heard around the class room, as most students had jaws gaping with shock at the complete contempt Nei Li was showing to their teacher. They had never seen such a barrage of disrespect given to teacher on the first day of classes no less! This was unprecedented!

"I guarantee one thing," Nei Li continued, unwavering in his courage. "In this class and many other classes that come after us, there will be a lot of commoners. Some might fall by the wayside, and fail to become fighters. But if any of them are capable of reaching that unimaginable achievement, like Lord Ye Mo did, it can only be possible if the teacher were to encourage people to try, rather than attack their self-confidence and attempt to demoralize them on the first damn day of class! This lacking of principal and honor makes you unworthy to be our teacher!"

There was nothing but silence as Nei Li took a deep breath and continued. He had sunk this deep, he thought, let's go big or go home.

"Although my talent may look weak to someone like you," Nei Li called out to her, reminding her of what she said to demoralize him. "I can assure a day will come where that is no longer the case. I will become a legend rank demon spiritist like Lord Le Mo and marry the most beautiful woman in glory city!"

It was at this point when making mention of the most beautiful woman in the glory city, that his eyes turned to look over at purple haired women a few rows ahead of him, and she was looking at him only to turn away in embarrassment, wondering if Nei Li had been speaking about her.

Chen Xui was smiling and then laughing out loud at the statement that had just reached her ears. It was the funniest thing she had ever heard, and she could barely contain the tears that tried to pour down her cheek.

"That is the funniest joke I've ever heard!" she said, wiping her cheek. "A red soul realm actually said that he wants to become a legend rank demon spiritist like Lord Ye Mo! You seem to think that success relies on luck alone? That is ridiculous! Rather than being disruptive in class, why not start taking your learning seriously!"

"I know your heart is full of contempt," Nei Li replied, "But one day I will shut your arrogant mouth with hard facts. Attitude cannot determine a person's achievement! Using weak to defeat the strong, to overcome the heavens! We practitioners are already challenging the impossible, by going against the way of the heavens. Without a continuously fighting heart, without the courage to turn the impossible into something possible, even possessing extraordinary talent would be completely useless! Teacher Chen Xui, how about we lay a wager?"

"A wager?" Chen Xui repeated, intrigued by the idea. "What kind of wager?"

"I would like to make a bet about the upcoming test in two months," Nei Li said, hoping she would take the wager and trap herself.

"I'm listening," She called back, "Continue."

"I bet you that in two months time when we take that test," Nei Li started, "That I will score the rank of bronze demon spiritist."

"You?" she replied, "Bronze ranked? In two months time?"

"Yes," Nei Li confirmed.

"And what if you fail?" Chen Xui asked him.

"Then I will resign from the school." Nei Li answered, "However, if I make it to that rank or higher in two months time... you must resign."

"You are such a comedian!" Chen Xui said, once again roaring with laughter. "There's no way you're going to be able to raise your soul force from five to over a hundred or over in less than two months!"

"Does that mean you dare to take the bet?" Nei Li asked, "Or not?"

"That being the case," Chen Xui replied, "Why would I not dare to take this bet! I do not believe that an egotistical brat like you could achieve anything! Who do you think you are to dare speak to me in this manner? Such rudeness to your teacher! For the next two months, you will stand at the back of the classroom when listening to all of your classes!"

Nei Li walked to the aisle beside his desk and started to walk to the back of the room to do as he was instructed to. He has a smile on his face as he did it.

"We have a wager, teacher." He called out to her, "I hope that you do not regret making it in two months."

"I will not regret it," Chen Xui called out, so that he could hear her from the back of the room where he stood up against the wall. "And don't come crawling to me later to get out of our deal. I will not be taking this back! You will be leaving this class in two months when you fail to reach bronze rank!"

Just as the teacher finished making that statement, she watched in surprise as another student stood up. She was preparing for another question or some smart mouth comment, but she got none. The young man named Lu Piao said nothing to his teacher as he walked to the aisle and then to the back of the room go join Nei Li. Soon other students in the class also shuffled to the aisle and walked to the back of the room. All the children who came from common families made their way to the back of the room in an act of solidarity for the young man that had just stood up to the teacher and her bigotry towards those who were not noble. His words had reached out to them, and shown that nothing was impossible. For that he had their respect, and which was why those six kids who went to the back of the room to join Nei Li. He had stood up for them, so standing at the back of the room for Nei Li was the least they could.


	4. Chapter 4

As the common children continued to stand at the back wall, their teacher resumed her class, informing the other students of their current soul force scores. It was obvious to Nei-Li that the instructor was trying to get under his skin, but it wouldn't work. She told the other students of their score and used them to predict what level they would likely reach at the test in two months time. I dig to Nei-Li and his friends, as she didn't even mention their score, as it was too low to even waste her breath on. Nei-Li didn't feel the need to respond, because he was smart enough to know she was trying to bait him. Contrary to how he had just acted in class, Nei-Li was too smart to take the bait for he was already setting up his own trap. He sat there against the wall and continued to listen to the teacher ramble on and kissing the ass of any nobility present. It was a shameful act, but one that was view with different eyes this time out. The first time he was there, Nei-Li didn't think much of it, but now with the perspective of centuries of hindsight, he could see what was going on. She was recruiting noble families to join their own, to flee to safety and leave everyone else to die. He stood there and remained silent, going over past events in his head and trying to formulate if there was any way to change it. Hoping there was a way that he and his friends could do something, anything to save Glory City from its impending demise. Nei-Li could remember that fateful day as if it had happened to him the day before, as it was permanently in his memory like it was branded on with a hot iron.

"Nei-Li," Lu Piao said, looking at his friend. "Is something troubling you?"

"Yes," Nei-Li replied, not looking back at him. "There is a great weight on my shoulders, and it feels almost unbearable."

"You shouldn't take this wager you made with the teacher so seriously," Lu Paio said, trying to reassure him. "I'm sure it will all work out."

"That's not what's bothering me," Nei-Li said, sighing deeply. "I can't tell you what is bothering me, for it's something so outrageous that I can hardly believe it myself and I'm the one it's happening to."

"Something happened to you?" Lu Paio asked, "When?"

"This morning," Nei-Li asked, "Just before class started."

"That would explain your outburst," Lu Paio said, thinking about it further, "It would also explain your challenge to the teacher. What happened to you?"

"I can't say, not right now." Nei-Lie replied.

"You don't trust me?" Lu Paio said, surprised.

"No, that's not it," Nei-Li replied, "There are too many ears in the room. If we are to discuss what has happened to me, it must be in private. When I am ready to tell you, I'll make sure we have a bit more privacy. The fate of everything we hold dear is at stake, even our very lives."

"I don't like the sound of this," Lu Paio said, "You're starting to scare me."

"I am scared," Nei-Li replied, "What I've seen and what I know is horrifying. The ugly truth might be too intricate for some to handle, but I will tell you everything I know when the time is right. We all need to level up our power rankings as quickly as possible, not to win a silly wager but to defend our city."

"Defend out city?" Lu Paio repeated, "I don't like the sound of that."

"Our city is going to need us when the time comes." Nei-Li said, finally turning to face his friend. "Will you help me on my quest to defend Glory City?"

"Yes, I will." Lu Paio said, smiling. "This is my city too, but shouldn't we tell the elders about it? Wouldn't they be able to help us?"

"They will not listen to us, none of the adults will." Nei-Li said, confident his rants and wild premonitions would be tossed aside. He's be branded a child with an overactive imagination, and shunned away rather than listened to. "Our only chance is to level up as quickly we can so if what I fear does happen, we can do something about it rather than run away. In order to protect our home, we need to become the strongest Demon Spiritists possible!"

"I'm with you," Lu Paio reassured him, "Even if what you fear doesn't come to fruition, I will level up with you anyway to be prepared just in case."

"Me too," De Ze, who was also standing at the back wall said, "If the city s in danger, we will all work hard to improve our rank to help out. We will not let anyone do something bad to our homes, not without a fight."

"Excuse me!" Chen Xui called out from the back of the room, as she could see the kids at the wall were talking to one another. She couldn't hear them but knew they were conversing. "Talking will not help you win that wager!"

"Neither will listening to your lessons," Nei-Li called back.

The class went silent for a moment, but after a short silence the teacher went back to resuming her class and ignoring the comment made by Nei-Li.

"I just don't know how we're going to do it," Lu Paio then told him, "I only have a red soul realm. With the support of my family's elixir, I could become a fighter without issue but a soul spiritist might be unrealistic."

"I only have a red soul realm too, Lu." Nei-Li reminded him, "But the path to becoming a great demon spiritist isn't that troublesome at all. Do you think every one of those spoiled brats at the front levels up that high naturally? Of course not, they've been buying their higher rankings. And we can do it too; we just need a lot of money!"

"It can be solved by money?" Lu Paio repeated, "I've got a few thousand saved up that I am willing to part with if I could become a better demon spiritist."

"Two thousand?" Nei-Li replied, grinning as his friends had no idea what they were truly getting themselves into. "That will be nowhere near enough for what we need to do. We will need millions, maybe even tens of millions worth of demon spirit coins to accomplish our goals."

"Millions?" Lu Paio said, gulping loudly. "That's a lot of money. How in all of Glory City are we going to be able to earn that kind of wealth?"

"I have a plan," Nei-Li said as he looked over at someone sitting on the other side of the classroom. "But I might need to enlist someone to help us out. I just don't know how I'm going to do it."

One of the other boys figured out who he was looking at and turned back to face Nei-Li with a face of absolute shock.

"What are you looking at Xaio Ning?" De Ze asked, "Why on Earth would she want to help us out?"

"I don't know," Nei-Li answered honestly, "But she's a wildcard that would be very helpful if she were to join us. Even if she doesn't, I have other plans in place to help us out. Regardless of what happens, it's up to us to be vigilant for Glory City. We cannot afford to lose this time."

"This time?" Ne Ze repeated, "What are you babbling about?"

"Maybe I should talk to my parents first," Lu Paio then said, "I think we might need their permission before embarking on a grand quest. Nei-Li, does your mom and dad have any idea what you've committed yourself to?"

As he asked the question, Nei-Li's face turned into one of shock as the thought hadn't crossed his mind since he had returned to Glory City. He stood there like a statue and then clasped his hands to his mouth as he suddenly remembered.

"Mom and Dad!" he whispered, "I forgot all about them!"


	5. Chapter 5

When class had finished, the children streamed out of the school like a river that had just broken through a collapsed damn, for as excited as the students were to be back in class, they just as pleased for the day's work to be over as well. Most of the students browsed at the markets on their way home, looking at new armour and gawking over their insane prices.

"Sixty thousand spirit coins?" one student called out, "Are you mental?"

"This is bronze ranked armor!" the vendor snapped back, "It has a wind pattern inscribed upon it, using the blood of a snow wind banshee. Those things are not easy to hunt so I'm not going to just give this stuff away after all that hard work that was put into making these things! Move along if you can't afford such majestic equipment!"

Nei-Li wasn't interested in such things at the moment as he walked through the market and rarely stopped as he made the long trek home. It had been so long since Nei-Li had taken this route home, but for some reason he never forgot a single turn as he feet started to move faster the closer he came to his destination. And then the small hut became present as he got closer, and for some reason Nei-Li stopped just short of the door. It wasn't locked, for it didn't even have a lock attached to it. There was no need to have one for Nei-Li's family didn't own anything of value for thieves to even bother opening the door. The young man looked down at his hands, and then were both shaking. There was a bead of sweat running down his temple, and he was breathing hard from having just jogged home from school. While only a single school day had passed for them, Nei-Li hadn't seen his home, his parents and even his little sister in centuries... long after the fall of the city. All that time had passed trying to survive, live on the lands, and hunt down the powers that destroyed his home. Nei-Li stood there at the door and took a deep breath. He was home and he had to keep his cool and not freak out. She had no idea where he'd been, and what her son had experienced before making his return back in time. He didn't want to tell her, and it wasn't just because she wouldn't believe him. He was more afraid that she would believe him and then be sad by all the hardships he's had to endure. Nei-Li loved his mom enough to keep all the details to himself. The many years he spent outside the city walls was his burden to carry. He chose to go out there, and there was no need to burden the woman who brought him into the world with it. After taking one more breath, Nei-Li finally pushed the door open, and put on his best smile.

"Hey mom!" he called out as he walked through the door.

"Nei-Li!" his mother called back, stunned to see him. "I thought you were going stay at the school tonight and study."

"Too distracting," Nei-Li lied, "I thought it would be best to bring my studies home where things are a little more laid back."

"Oh," his mother said, looking around at the food she was preparing. "If I knew you were coming, I wouldn't have made dumplings. I know how much you don't like them."

"Nonsense," Nei-Li said, putting his school bag down on one of the chairs in the kitchen. "I will eat whatever is served to me and appreciate your efforts."

Before his mother could even reply to the last thing she expected her son to say, the young boy had hurried over and embraced her in a deep hug, which seemed odd to her since she had only seen him earlier that day. To the young boy many years, decades and even centuries had passed since he hugged his mother. He missed her so much when he was out there fighting to stay alive all those years. Never did he imagine he would be back, and in her arms again.

"I'm sorry, mother." He said to her, not letting go.

"What are you sorry for, son?" she asked him.

"For not helping out and being a good son." He told her, angered by what a brat he had been to her the first time he was there. "I promise to do better. If there's anything I can do around her to help, please let me know."

"Okay," His mother replied, wondering that happened to him. She had begun to wonder if Nei-Li had tripped and hit his head on the way to school. "Could you watch your sister for me while I finish making supper?"

"Of course!" Nei-Li replied, excited to see his sister again as well. "I'd be happy to do that!"

"She's in the yard out back with your father," his mom continued, "Call him back here so he can help me in the kitchen."

Nei-Li gave his mom a slight bow and then bolted out the back door. As he ran out into the yard, he saw both his father and sister playing. He walked up and scooped the young girl into his arms and also gave her a big hug.

"It's good to see you again, little sister." He whispered into her ear. "It's been a while, but I promise to do better by you this time."

"Nei-Li?" his father called out, "I assumed you were staying in the city tonight."

"Change of plans," Nei-Li said, smiling back at his father. "Mom wants you inside to help with supper. I'll watch her for you."

"Oh," his father said, also surprised. "Thanks, son."

It was not a chore at all, as Nei-Li enjoyed spending time with his sister and playing with a kick ball and laughing and giggling while waiting for supper. His mother came to the door and watched them play for a few minutes before finally calling them both back in for dinner. Nei-Li picked up his sister and walked her back into the small house. As they sat down for dinner, he looked at the rice, the dumplings and a few other small things that his mother had served. She was right, the first time he ate them so many years ago... he hated those dumplings. But back then he was young, stupid and inconsiderate. He had never had to hunt for his own food, something Nei-Li had to do almost every day after the city feel to keep himself and his wife alive. Looking down at the food his mother served, to Nei-Li it seemed like a royal feast compared to the standards he had to force himself to consume out in the wild lands. He picked up a dumpling and bit into it, and unlike his first experience this dumpling was juicy and absolutely delicious. He ate the whole dumpling without a single sound or complaint. It was the first thing he had eaten since he returned to the city, and Nei-Li was blown away by how amazing the food was. His parents sat there in stunned silence as Nei-Li ate everything he was served.

"Can I have some more?" he asked them.

"Sure," His mother said, passing him a bowl. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Nei-Li said, smiling. "It's just good to be home."

"I'm taking school went well?" his father asked.

"Not really," Nei-Li said, "I'm surprised they didn't kick me out."

"Oh?" his mother said, "What did you do?"

"I challenged a teacher," Nei-Li said, "Just means I'm going to have to work harder to prove her wrong, but I can do it. Do you guys mind if I meet up with some friends later on to work on those studies? After I help clean up, of course."

Rather than question her son's sudden shift in attitude, his mother preferred not to look a gift horse in the mouth and smiled back. "Of course dear, just as long as you don't stay out too late."

"I'll try not to," Nei-Li said, "but this is for school so I can't make any promises."

"Just try your best, Nei-Li." His father said, "We're proud of you as long as you don't waste the opportunity you've been given."

Nei-Li smiled when his father made that statement, because the old man had no idea what opportunity his son was truly given. Nei-Li was unsure how he went from fighting the Sage Emperor to being all the way back into his thirteen year old body, but he was going to take his father's advice and not let his second chance go to waste. He didn't care how he came back in time, but Nei-Li didn't care as there were more pressing matters ahead of him. His focus had to be retraining to get back to his old form, so he could become stronger and more powerful so that he could defend the city. He would also train his friends, cut down their focus to the bare necessities, because time was not on their side. They had less than a few years to get ready, to prepare themselves and the city for the army that was coming to destroy them. Nei-Li was determined to change history and make sure that Glory City never fell. To save all the people that he cares about, and save the people who were left to die by the corrupt houses that looked down on them. If he had anything to say about it, Glory City was going to be able to defend itself this time, and fight back.

But first, Nei-Li had a few more dumplings to finish.


End file.
